Trial of a Major in Love
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: Major Lorne’s team are making contact with a new world, they get arrested along with Colonel Sheppard’s team. Upon returning home they bring a native of the planet with them who just happened to fall in love with Major Lorne! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Trial of a Major in Love**

Outline - Major Lorne's team are making contact with a new world, hoping to trade when they're arrested along with Colonel Sheppard's team. Upon their return to Atlantis they bring a native of the planet with them who just happened to fall in love with Major Lorne, this story shows how their relationship starts, grows and develops.

Written for the Major Lorne/Kavan Smith Thunk Thread lovers on GW, with many thanks to Cathain Nottingham my beta for all the time she has put in.

Characters – Col. Carter, Lt- Col. Sheppard, Major Lorne, Lt. Cadman, Lt. Kagan, Sgt. Billicks, Teyla, Ronon, Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, and Dr. Keller.

Major Lorne and his team consisting of Dr. Bennett, Lt. Kagan and Sgt. Billicks were given the mission to M6A-284, a world where women were by far the dominant sex. The team managed to not step on any toes in the two days they'd been there thankfully, Lorne actually felt comfortable enough to leave Bennett and Billicks back in the small town while he and Lt. Kagan headed towards the gate for a check in.

"Atlantis, come in please." Lorne says after tapping his headset.

"This is Atlantis, go ahead Major." Carter's voice filters through the communication line with little interference.

"We've made contact with the local people ma'am, they're not technologically advanced but are willing to trade," the Major says as his dark blue eyes scan their surrounding area. Just once he'd like to meet a technologically advanced race that wanted to be friends though.

"That's good news," Comments the leader of the expedition.

"But, they wish to negotiate a treaty with a woman." Lorne's words are nearly hesitant.

"Why's that Major?" asks Sheppard.

"Well sir, women are predominantly in charge, there are several men but they don't hold the top jobs or positions, although we have made contact with a local woman, who seems rather taken with the Major." Lt. Kagan spoke as he shot his CO a sly look.

"Are you at risk if you stay?" enquiries Sheppard.

"No sir I don't like so, permission to stay until a diplomatic team arrives?" Lorne asks his CO.

"Permission granted I'll join you within the hour, Atlantis out." Informs Carter. With that the gate disengages, leaving Lorne and the lieutenant to head back to the small town.

Lorne and Kagan arrive at the small, rundown house at the very edge of the village where they'd been welcomed to stay. It only took the highly trained men a moment to notice the door was kicked in and instantly both men raised their P90s and proceeded cautiously into the house.

"Ki!" Lorne calls out, risking their position to be known but the safety of their hostess was all he could think of, "Are you there?"

He and Kagan moved slowly, foot over foot deeper into the house.

"Stop!" Shouts a voice from behind them, "Drop your weapons and put your hands on your head!"

"Why?" Lorne asks as he froze in position, trying to judge where the man behind him stood, "What have we done?"

"You're under arrest." The voice says simply with no other information.

"What for?" exclaims Lt. Kagan, still following his CO's actions and holding still.

"Aiding a criminal, now drop your weapons."

"Who? Ki?" Lorne asks. He had a hard time believing that the young woman who'd welcomed them was a criminal, "What did she do?"

Meanwhile he and the lieutenant turn around slowly, their weapons still raised.

"Last chance, come willingly or I will use force."

Lorne gave a glance to the Lieutenant and then to his weapon, a moment later the major fires a burst from his P90 aimed at the soldier standing before them. Unfortunately he misses and the soldier was given the time to duck sideways and return fire. Unlike Lorne, his bullets hit home, hitting Lorne in the stomach and causing the major to nearly instantly crumple to the floor. Lieutenant Kagan responded with his own gunfire, shooting back trying to defend his CO as more soldiers enter the house, shouting commands with their weapons raised.

Atlantis:

Carter, Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla are geared up and ready to head out and as usual, Rodney is the last to join them. "So are you still sure you want me to come?"

"Yes McKay." Carter sighs.

"Well, it's just that I'm not a woman and I thought…" Rodney begins his usual yammering.

"Yes they want to talk to a woman, but that just means you can wait outside." interrupts Carter in her "I'm the boss" voice. "Chuck, dial the gate."


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Cell on M6A-284:

Prison Cell on M6A-284:

Sgt. Billicks, Lt. Kagan and Dr. Bennett are all handcuffed to the wall securing them from moving as Major Lorne, unconscious from shock or blood loss, was tied to a bed. The only other person in the small cell was the young woman who'd been giving Lorne and his team a place to stay, Ki. She sat on the floor beside the bed.

"Hey," Bennett calls softly; the young woman lifts her head, "How is the Major doing?"

"Not good." she replies before she stands to check on the man in question. She is a slender brunette standing no more than five feet and four inches tall which aided to the look of vulnerability to her as she checked on the major's breathing before she checked on his wound.

"Ki, why have they arrested us?" asks Billicks, who really couldn't ask questions when the men stormed her house while the major and lieutenant were away.

"Maybe because of my mother, or maybe because I let you stay at my house last night," Ki sighs, "The government doesn't usually need a reason to arrest men."

"Woman are treated better than man in prison as well right? Is that why we're handcuffed and you're not?" Kagan enquires as he shifts against the stone floor slightly.

"Yes." Ki answers before asking her own question, "Did Evan make contact with your people?"

"They'll be here soon and they'll get us out of this." Kagan nods.

Ki was silent for a moment before she glanced up at the men cuffed to the wall, "Do you allow people to come with you, back to your world?"

"I'm sure Colonel Carter will consider your request," Lorne mumbles, his voice rough. Ki's face lights ups with glee at the sound and she turns around to face him as he smiles weakly at her.

She took a seat softly on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry. This is my fault…if I hadn't asked you to stay…"

"No, don't blame yourself. We took you up your offer, we're partly to blame." Lorne spoke as he tried to move his hand towards her to comfort her but feeling the restraints, instead Ki instinctively moves hers into his.

At the Village:

Colonel Carter, Sheppard and his team found themselves met by a woman by the name of Traya after coming through the Stargate. Traya introduced herself as leader of the Mydan people, "Greeting, Welcome to Mydan, I'm Traya."

"Hello, I'm Sam Carter," Carter spoke, "This is Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronon. We were expecting to meet our people here; do you know where they are?"

"Maybe we should talk in private, if you will follow me to the council building," Traya spoke before turning and walking towards the building to the left of Sam's view. The blonde Expedition leader gave John's team a slight nod before they headed to follow. Inside they entered a large open foyer and watched as Traya walked up the stairs and into the room straight in front of the stairs.

"Please sit." Traya points to the chairs placed in a semi circle around a desk where she sat herself. She allowed the visitors to all take a seat before she spoke again, "I'm afraid your people have been arrested."

"Excuse me?" Rodney blurts out in usual McKay style.

"Arrested, why, what for?" demands Sheppard. If there were anyone he would have thought would never be arrested it was his 2IC.

"Aiding a criminal." Traya spoke before pausing, "I really wish you hadn't brought men with you Sam."

"Well if you didn't want me to then simply asking for an all female delegation would have been a simple gesture." Sam managed to say without sounding too hostile.

"Can we see our people?" Sheppard interrupts in a short voice.

"No, you can't. No one except the guards are allowed into the prison."

"I must request that they be released. Now and unharmed before we can negotiate a treaty between our peoples." Sam requests in her best leader voice.

"I cannot, only the council may grant such a request," Traya responds feeling slightly helpless, "I would like to as a gesture of friendship, approach them about the matter."

"Right well," Sheppard pauses arms folded over the top of his P90, "Ask the council then."

"If you are unable to persuade the council to free our friends, what is the punishment on your world?" enquires Teyla.

"They will receive a trial and if found guilty, they will be executed within one week of the judge's decision." Traya informs, "I will go and talk with the council, there may be reprieve as you are strangers and do not know our laws."

"Right. While she discusses with the council about Lorne and his team, John, Rodney and Teyla go back to the village try and find out what happened." Sam gave the order easily so Sheppard merely nods and they leave.

Prison Cell:

The footsteps of a guard echoed through the prison cell as one of the men headed to the cell currently occupied by the four strangers and the woman. He pauses just outside of the barred door and held out a backpack that had been attached to the men's vests. He clears his throat, "Ki Char."

"Yes," she responds quietly, standing from where she'd been perched on Evan's bed.

"I have been asked to give you this by Traya." He spoke as he slipped the bag between the bars to Ki.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper as she took the bag from his grasp. Bennett, Kagan and Billickswatched as the soldier bows every so slightly and leaves leaving Ki to open the bag. She tipped the contents onto the floor.

"Med supplies," states Billicks, "The things in the green packets are bandages, cleaner than using rags."

Ki holds up one of the packages and watches as Billicks nods before she looked back at the rest of the pile, "The rest?"

"Medicine. Most won't help the Major," Dr. Bennett says almost sadly.

"Painkillers?" Lorne stuttered out as his face contorted with pain.

"I see them, by Billicks' feet." Kagan nods in the direction of the small red packet. Ki picks up the packet and looks at the soldiers, "Give him two tablets with a very small amount of water."

Ki tears the package to get out the tablets when Billicks interrupts, "Hey weren't we told not to give any food, water or meds out in the field?"

"Yeah but then why give us stuff?" Kagan asks as he shoots the sergeant a look, "Look the Major's in pain and we don't know when we're getting out of here. Besides what would Dr Beckett do?"

When Billicks stayed quiet, Kagan gave the woman a nod and Ki proceeds to give Lorne two pills as instructed.

Village - Ki's House:

"Well, basic doesn't really begin to describe this…" Rodney says as he wanders through the bare floored shack.

"There's some blood over here, it's fairly fresh," Teyla calls as she glances over her shoulder at the two men.

"P90 brass here, looks like a fire fight, they weren't taken willingly." Sheppard notes as he stood from where he was studying the ejected shells.

"And one or more of Lorne's team could be hurt." Rodney says aloud as he adds up the blood, spent shells and the fact that the team was imprisoned.

"Maybe the villagers can help," Teyla suggests, "My people did trade here, although it was some time ago."

"Well it's worth a shot," Sheppard nods.

"Tell Sam what we found," Rodney says earning him a glare from Sheppard. The man really needed to get over his crush on Carter.

"Col. Carter come in please," Sheppard says after tapping his earpiece.

"Go ahead Colonel," Carter's voice responds.

"We've found some fairly fresh blood and P90 brass, our people weren't taken willingly and one or more may be injured."

"Okay, keep looking. Maybe we can find out from the villagers why they were arrested and sort out this mess, Carter out."

Sheppard, Rodney and Teyla leave the small house and walk back towards the centre of the village in the direction of what looks like a bar. Stepping inside Sheppard glances around, his eyes settling on the bartender, "Hello."

"Go away strangers." The bartender says, his voice deep and nearly a growl.

"Why?" Teyla asks, her brow rising at the behaviour.

"You'll get us into trouble ma'am, like your friends." He responds.

"Do you know what happened to them, why they were taken?" Teyla enquires as she moved towards the bar, the man looks as though he's about to reply when a voice echoes through the room.

"Put your weapons down and your hands on your head!"

"Or what, you'll shoot us too?" Rodney cries, his tone half sarcastic and half frightened.

"Shut up McKay." Sheppard turns round slowly to face the man who was not so surprisingly holding a Genii weapon.

"You're under arrest, put your weapons down!" he repeats, watching Sheppard unclip his P90 and place it on the floor, followed by Teyla and a reluctant Rodney.

"Thank you ma'am." The soldier said as he looks at Teyla, "Now follow me."

They head outside where several other soldiers are waiting before they're escorted across the square, past the council building to the far side of the village and into a secure compound. They're led through the open gate into the building in the middle, pausing in an open room with several guards and desk in the middle.

"Remove these." Demands one of the soldiers as he points to their vests. Sheppard's team removes them, then he and Rodney are searched, much to Rodney's protests, finally a guard opens a grill door and Rodney and Sheppard are forced to walk towards it with Teyla following behind. They're led down a corridor to a cell that one of the guards opens, shoving Rodney and John inside while he just motions for Teyla to enter.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Kagan sounds almost surprised that the man he thought would come to rescue them was being brought in under guard.

"Lieutenant, good to see you." Sheppard says as he's pushed down and handcuffed to the wall with Rodney, "How's everyone doing?"

"Major's not good sir, he took a couple of shots to the stomach," Billicks answers as he nods to the corner where Ki is sitting on Lorne's bed. Teyla goes over to him, watching as Ki moves away quickly in fear.

"It is okay," Teyla says quietly, "We are friends of the Major, we are here to help." She nods before reaching out to check the Major's pulse.

"Evan's not well." Ki stutters, "He's bleeding and I can't stop it."

Ki curls into herself as she slides down the wall to the floor where Teyla sits down next to her, "We can save him. Our friends will set us free."

"No one has ever escaped or been released." Ki says softly before adding, "At least not men anyway."

Sheppard looks away from the exchange, his face concerned and deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Council Chambers:

Council Chambers:

Traya re-enters the room where she'd left Sam and Ronon waiting. Sam stands up, "Traya, what have the council decided?"

"I'm afraid the death penalty stands for all seven," Traya says, the tone of her voice more than a little depressed.

"All seven? There are only four members on Major Lorne's team." Carter says, her brows frowning slightly.

"Your other friends have also been arrested," Traya speaks solemnly.

"Why?" Ronon asks, "What have we done this time?"

"If this is the case and all seven are not released, I will be forced to remove them with any means possible." Carter says easily, her features hardening.

"Is that a threat Colonel?" Traya frowns at the blonde.

"No." Sam says, "Just a friendly warning. I think that a small recess is in order to allow each side to assess their options."

"Very well, I will talk to the council again. I assume that trading is dependent on the release of your people?"

"Correct." Carter nods before she and Ronon leave, heading back to the gate.

"I don't like this. We should come back with the cavalry and storm the prison." Ronon offered his two cents.

"Let's go home and consider all options." Carter says as her hands move over the DHD.

Atlantis:

"Ah Colonel, nice to see you are back." Beckett smiles as his blue eyes glance around the gate room, "Where are Col. Sheppard and Major Lorne's teams?"

"There's been a problem. Briefing room please," Carter says as she walks along the corridor, running into Colonel Caldwell and Dr. Keller.

"So the mission didn't go as planned?" Beckett asks.

"No. Major Lorne and his team and now Col. Sheppard's team have been arrested." Sam begins to brief everyone as they head into the briefing room.

"Arrested!" exclaims Beckett, looking more surprised than he should have been considering how often that happens.

"What did Col. Sheppard do now?" Caldwell asks, stilling the desire to roll his eyes at the thought of another Sheppard problem.

"Actually is was Maj. Lorne's team that was arrested first, we went to negotiate an alliance but then Sheppard, Rodney and Teyla were arrested as well."

"Apparently for aiding a criminal, but I'd say because they're men," Ronon offered the idea to the room.

"Men, why?" Keller asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mydan is mainly controlled by women and a very FEW men," Carter says as she gripped the back of a chair.

"Are they willing to let our people go?" solicits Caldwell.

"No, they will be tried and punished according to their laws," Carter couldn't fight back a sigh then.

"And that is?" Keller asks, glancing around as she looked for answers.

"Death." The small group looked shocked, completely taken aback by the punishment, "So we need to make a plan to get our people out if Traya can not convince the council to release them."

"Right, so is this a hope for best, plan for the worst case?" Beckett asked, his accent deepening as it did when he was nervous.

Sam simply gave a single nod of her head and Ronon spoke up, "Okay, let's start planning."

Cell:

The footsteps of several people seemed to echo and reverberate throughout the halls. It sounded like millions were marching…

"What's happening?" asks Sheppard as the door to their cell swung open.

"We ask that all women leave the cell," One of the guards requests as he looks at Teyla and Ki. Teyla didn't move, but merely glanced in Sheppard's direction, her face spoke of her concern.

"Go, we'll be fine" Sheppard nods as he watched Teyla and Ki leave, accompanied by one guard, as they were led further up the corridor. The guard motioned the pair of women into a small room that held no windows and one solid door. When they entered the door was locked behind them.

"What will happen to them?" Teyla's voice was full of concern for her fellow teammates that they'd just left behind.

"There have been rumors of beatings by the guards," Ki spoke softly.

"Beatings,"

"Yes, men are often tortured." Ki said as they both took a seat on the floor.

Suddenly screams and cries of pain ring through the halls. They seemed to go on forever so to distract herself, Teyla forced herself to speak, "Will we be escorted back by one guard?"

"Yes, even here women are still treated better than men, why?" Ki asks.

"It maybe our best chance of escape," Teyla told her.

"No one has ever escaped! What about Evan?"

"We shall free them and all of us shall escape," Teyla looked at Ki, "I will need your help."

Ki took a moment, clearly thinking over Teyla's proposal before she looked at the other woman, "Very well but only if you take me with you."

Teyla nods, "Good. We will make our move when we are taken back,"

The sounds of the screams eased off as the door creaked open, "You may rejoin your friends."

Teyla and Ki start the walk back to the cell the single guard following behind them. About twenty-five meters from the cell Teyla suddenly spun round, sending the guard into the wall knocking him unconscious. She moved to his prone body and took one of his arms, "Help me!"

"Why?" Ki asks.

"If he is found, our escape will be detected."

Ki slowly moves over and takes his other arm, together the girls drag him to their cell, where Teyla finds his keys and unlocks the cell door. They step inside, tugging the guard behind them.

"Teyla! What happened?" Sheppard asks as he squirmed against his restraints.

"We are getting out of here Colonel."

"Oh thank God!" cries Rodney, "Hurry up!"

"None of you have been injured?"

"No, not seriously, cuts and bruises" was the reply as Teyla began to undo the shackles that held the men. Sheppard and Billicks get up to secure the guard, while Ki took a seat on the bed next to Lorne watching as Teyla came to him last.

"How are we going to get the Major out?"

"Is there a sheet or blanket?" Teyla nods while she was untying him.

"We'll put Lorne on the sheet and carry him out." Sheppard spoke as he shoveled the medical supplies into the backpack

"Hey a GDO!" Rodney grabbed the device, "And a radio!"

"We're good to go then." Sheppard nods before he moves over to Lorne, "Major!"

When the dark haired Air Force officer didn't respond Sheppard tried a different approach, "Evan!"

"Yes sir?" Evan groans softly.

"We're getting out of here, just hold on." Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney gently roll him on the sheet, listening as he cries in pain being rolled onto his left side while Ki looks on.

"So what about me, Teyla you promised!" Ki asks, sure they were going to leave her.

"Yes, you're coming," Sheppard nods as Ki looks at him slightly surprised, "While you weren't here the Major and I had a talk, so are you coming?" Ki nods her head quickly, "Good. You along with Bennet, Billicks and Kagan can carry the Major, Teyla and Rodney point, I'm on six."

Quickly and quietly they make their way up the corridor to the open room where they were searched. As they reach the door only four guards stood within the room so Teyla carefully opened the door, allowing everyone to take cover behind a large display case as Teyla re-secures the door.

"Right Bennett, Rodney and Ki, you stay here with Lorne, we'll take out the guards."

"What why do I have to stay?" Rodney protests. The man may complain about having to go on missions but he did enjoy the action.

"Because." Sheppard responds.

"Okay, what if someone comes from behind?"

"Scream." Sheppard grins sarcastically leaving Rodney sputtering, "Right move out."

They spread out around the room each one close to a guard; Sheppard lets everyone watch his hand movements, counting to three with his fingers so everyone knew when to move on their guard. In a matter of moments, all four guards are down and Sheppard returned to Lorne and the others. "Right, ready to go?"

"Yes sir, hours ago." Lorne mumbles he looks to Ki, "Nice to see you Ki, you are coming with us?"

The major is actually shaking when he asks the woman so Ki just nods, "Yes, to be with you."

"Okay let's go."

Bennett, Billicks, Kagan and Ki pick up Lorne and move to the main door, the darkness still lingering outside, "Well at least we've got the cover of darkness."

"Yes, it will aid our escape well," Teyla nods and they all start to move swiftly and covertly towards the gate "Our escape has not been detected…"

"Rodney, dial." Orders Shepard

Rodney obliges, his fingers running over the DHD so that moments later the gate whooshed open and he typed in the GDO code.

"This is Atlantis, please confirm code," a voice echoes over the radio.

"Atlantis, this is Rodney McKay."

"Sorry Doc, the shield is down."

"Thank you."

And the team returns home.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlantis:

Atlantis:

"I need a med team now!" Sheppard yells urgently as the team comes through the Stargate.

"Colonel, it's good to see you," Carter says as she comes down the stairs quickly. Beckett and his emergency medical team arrived as she reached them.

"Colonel's what do we have?" Beckett asks with a degree of urgency.

"Lorne, he's been shot in the stomach," Sheppard says but before he says a word more Beckett flies into action, ordering his team about. He decided to take the moment to introduce the woman at his side, "Colonel Carter, this is Ki Char."

"Hello Ki, I'm Sam." Ki smiles weakly at the introduction, her focus on keeping a close eye on Lorne, Beckett and his team as they put Lorne on a gurney and rushed him away.

"Evan!" Ki cries making a motion to follow before Ronon intercepts her. "Evan, I want to go with Evan!" She struggled against Ronon's grip without success.

"Colonel?" Carter questions, clearly confused by the young woman's behaviour.

"She's kept Lorne alive; I think this is the same women Lorne mentioned in his report." Sheppard spoke softly.

"Ah, Kagan did seem to rib the Major when she was mentioned." Carter looked over at Ki still struggling to get free, "Ki, we need to take you to the infirmary anyway, along with everyone else."

"Will I get to see Evan?" she asks, her tone angry; still pulling against Ronon's grip.

"Soon, now if Ronon you let's you go, you won't cause any problems, will you?" Carter asks and Ki nods.

Everyone headed out of the gate room to the infirmary.

"Hello," Dr. Keller smiles as the group enters the infirmary with a mysterious face in tow, "Who do we have here?"

"Dr. Keller, this is Ki, a native of the planet that Lorne's team have been on. I need her and everyone else checked over please," Carter requests with ease.

"Then can I see Evan?" asks Ki, her tone timid amongst all of the changes.

"Evan?" Keller repeats with a confused look on her face.

"Major Lorne." Sheppard says softly to the doctor.

"That's his first name…" Keller says, a gleam in her eye that is quickly extinguished by Ki's glaring look at her, "Well, he's in surgery with Dr. Beckett at the moment. We won't know for a while how he is."

Ki shifted nervously causing the blonde doctor to continue, "But once I've examined you, you can sit outside O.R." Ki nods and Keller motions for her to sit on the bed.

"Right, we'll debrief once everyone has rested and eaten." Carter announces.

"Food, good idea." Rodney says loudly, earning himself a glare from everyone in the room.

Briefing Room:

Colonel Carter took her seat at the table followed by McKay, Sheppard, Billicks, Kagan, Bennett, Keller, Teyla, Ronon and Ki. Once they were all seated they looked to the woman in charge. "Alright, I will speak to Major Lorne when he's feeling better, in the mean time lieutenant let's start from where you and your team left Atlantis."

"Yes ma'am. Once through the gate we made our way to the village, it was late afternoon, we proceeded to the village square where we were met by Traya, the lead of the village. We explained that we were explorers looking to trade and enquired if they were open to trade negotiations, she seemed a little reserved but said she would speak to the council. We were invited to stay the night until the council's decision. We spent a little time getting to know our way round, the lay of the ground, people etc."

"When we met Ki," Billicks spoke up as the second in command for the team, "We where about to set up tents for the night when she offered to put us up for the night."

Ki chooses the moment to sink further into her chair, her face turning a bright shade of red as the sergeant continued, "The Major accepted her offer and we went to her house on the edge of the village. We where given a meal of which the Major had the larger serving."

"We sat up for a while, talking with Ki finding out about the village. We were informed that women had been the dominant species for as long as records had been kept and that only a few men hold top official jobs, most are used as domestic slaves." Kagan pauses for a moment before continuing, "It was late so the Major decided it would best to get some shut eye, Ki offered for the Major to stay in her room while the rest of us slept on the floor downstairs."

"Whoa wait, Lorne went upstairs with Ki?" Sheppard asks, trying to imagine his second doing something like that on a mission.

"Yes sir. He stayed up there the whole night."

"What's wrong with that!" Ki cries out, "We didn't do anything! He just held me the whole night. I didn't do anything wrong by my planet's customs and that's where we were."

"And nothing's wrong by our customs either, it's just that people don't normally do that kind of thing when they've only known someone a few hours." Sheppard says tentatively.

"How old are you?" Rodney blurts in his usual fashion.

"Twenty-five." Ki retorts to which Rodney rolls his eyes and shuts up.

"Okay, back to the mission please, we will discuss Major Lorne's decisions later, please continue." Sam spoke to lead them back on topic.

"The next morning we went back to the village square to await the council's decision, there were still no signs of hostility, by mid afternoon Traya came out to speak to us. She said the council had many things to discuss and that they were thinking about our offer and that they would vote the next day. Again Traya offered us to remain in the village. Dr. Bennett, Ki and I went back to Ki's house while the Major and Lieutenant radioed Atlantis to give you all an update." Billicks answers.

"Okay, so far there's nothing to explain why they arrested you and then us." Sheppard states, still trying to figure out that mystery.

"No sir. We arrived at Ki's house when it was stormed, we were arrested, they said for aiding a criminal and we were taken to the prison." Billicks looks to Kagan for his version.

"The Major and I arrived back at the house, we noticed the door was open and the lock damaged, upon entering a single guard challenged us, the Major tried to take him out but missed, the guard, using a Genii weapon then shot the Major in the stomach."

"Hold the phone, Genii weapons?" Sheppard look spoke of shock as Billicks and Kagan merely nodded.

"We were then also arrested and taken to the prison."

"Ki, do your people trade with the Genii?" Carter asks, trying to figure out where the Genii could come into things.

"Yes we do." Ki responds with a slight nod of her head.

"Another Genii kidnap plot?" Sheppard offered to the table to think of.

"Let's leave the theories for a while; I don't think we'll be trading on Mydan. Okay Billicks, Kagan and Bennett thank you very much, you're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." The men stood and took their leave.

"Okay," Sam nods to Dr. Keller, "Now what about Ki's examination?"

"Ki is fit and healthy, although a little underweight, but I think that is due to her limited intake of food. She's also positive for the ATA gene."

"I know," Ki says calmly.

"You know, how?" Rodney asks in his usual short manner.

"We have some items from the Ancestors that only a small number of people in the village can use, I also posses the gift." Ki answers.

"The gift…and that is?" Carter enquires.

"The ability to heal injuries."

"That would make sense," Keller nods as she looked up at the colonel, "I went to check on Dr. Beckett's progress and he commented that given the extent of the Major's injuries and blood loss, he should have died. Why didn't you fully heal him?"

"The gift is forbidden, it is punishable by death even for women if we are found to be using it. Also, it is forbidden for people with the Ancestors ability to have children." Ki sounded distressed at giving the information.

"So, your people are trying to get rid of the gene? And because you have the gene you wouldn't be allowed to have children, so you planned to have a child by the Major?" Teyla asks quietly.

"Yes. Then only I would have been in trouble, I thought that once you had the council's decision that you would not return and that no one would know who father was."

"So nothing happened?" Carter asks.

"No, I just wanted to be happy, loved and safe, but I'm going to get that now am I?" Ki sighed.

"Don't be so sure." Beckett spoke as he entered the room, "The Major is in recovery, he's doing well but it will be a while before he'll be up and about."

"Can I see him?" Ki asks as her face lights up.

"Hold on, let's finish up here first, then we'll see." Carter interrupts as Beckett settled into one of the free seats, "So Ki, would you like to stay?"

"Yes, to stay with Evan." Ki shrugs.

"Well why don't we see what you can offer in exchange," Beckett suggests, "What do like doing?"

"I like to help injured people, like Evan. I'm good at it." Ki offers the group.

"I could train her as a nurse." Beckett offers and earns himself a confused look from Ki, "A nurse helps people with injuries and through illness to make them better, I always need extra help."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, that's settled then Ki stays and becomes part of the med team. Now onto the Major's injuries"

"Gun shot wound to the upper right abdomen, caused a fair bit of internal damage; it will be several weeks till he is back on active duty. But it will allow him time to paint." Beckett offers the group a smile.

"Right. Thank you everyone, Sheppard, Beckett if you could take Ki to see Lorne and find her some quarters we're finished here." Carter offers, dismissing the room though only Sheppard, Beckett and Ki leave. The rest of the team stood but looked at the blonde commander before exiting.

"Teyla, your take on Ki?"

"She has been punished by her people for something she cannot control, and she has been alone for sometime. Her ability to interact is not what it should be, but with time that will change, I believe she will be a good addition to the city." Carter smiles at that as the Athosian continues, "She is very attached to the Major, probably because he didn't turn down her offer the first night."

"Well we'll soon find out if those feelings are mutual or one way."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Beckett and Ki walked into the infirmary while Sheppard followed behind. He followed the pair towards a far corner where Lorne lay, his body connected to machines, drips and an oxygen cannula. As the trio neared the bed it was clear that the Major was coming out of anesthesia.

Sheppard stepped up to greet his second-in-command first, "Major."

"Sir," Lorne says softly, his voice still laced with drowsiness.

"How are you doing?"

"Been better, thank you."

Ki takes the comment as her cue to step closer to the bed but still partially hidden behind Sheppard, and offer a shy, "Hi"

"Hey, why are you hiding?" Lorne holds his hand out making Ki slowly come forward to take it. "Thank you, I hear that it was you who saved my life." Ki's face bloomed a bright pink at the comment as the Major continued, "Now didn't I say Colonel Carter would let you come with us?"

"Colonel Carter is actually letting Ki stay with us and the Doc here is going to train her as a nurse." Sheppard informs him, "That is providing a request is met."

"And that request is?" Lorne enquires.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sheppard decided to take the moment to leave.

Lorne watched as his CO left before he looked to Ki, "So…"

"I said I would stay if you want me," Ki says softly as she watches Lorne's face change to a look of pure confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused," he says, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I want to stay here with you!" Ki exclaimed before an awkward pause settled over them making Ki look away from Lorne.

"I want you to stay, not just because you saved my life," Lorne says softly, making Ki look back at him, "But because I want you to stay with me too."

The tension on Ki's shoulders eased and she felt comfortable enough to seat herself on the edge of Lorne's bed. He responded in turn but cupping her cheek with his hand, "Are you remembering that night?"

"Yes, it was so good." She sighs, "So you want me to stay with you?"

"Firstly, on my planet people don't normally share a bed after knowing someone only a few hours…" Lorne offers.

"Yes I know, that was discussed in the briefing room."

"But yes, I want you to stay with me; on my planet people who like one another go on something called a date."

"Date?" Ki gave him a confused look.

"Two people who like each other go out for meals, events, picnics…things like that. They do it to see if they like the other person and want to spend the rest of their lives together."

Oh, and you want to do this date thing?" Ki asks a moment before Lorne nods and then yawns, "Do I bore you?"

"No, no, I'm just very tried, have you been given a room?"

"Yes, it's big, clean and airy, and the food is lovely too."

"Well I'm going to be in here for a few weeks, so why don't you, between training, sleeping and eating, come down and keep me company?"

Ki merely smiles and nods.

The weeks passed by with little excitement for Atlantis. Ki spent most of her time visiting Lorne and learning about Earth and its customs. The visits also gave the pair the chance to really get to know one another without having his men just a few feet away. Even Beckett was impressed by the young woman, who was proving herself to be a quick learner as she excelled in the nurse training he was giving her.

"Good morning Major." Beckett greets the young soldier as he had every morning for the past few weeks.

"Morning Doc," Lorne replies as he peers round the doctor to see the woman behind him, "Hello Ki."

"Hi." Ki perches herself on the end of his bed.

"Well today is the day you've been waiting for…" Beckett says as he looks over Lorne's file.

"Discharge!" Lorne exclaims with a grin.

"Yes," Ki gave him a slight nod and a smile.

"Fantastic, I'm sick of these walls." Lorne admits, earning himself a shocked look from Beckett, "Sorry Doc, you know what I mean."

"Yes quite well, but you're still going to need a lot of rest," Beckett says firmly.

"I'll see to that, and even lock him in his room if he doesn't." Ki says sarcastically with a grin on her lips.

"Ha ha cheeky. Can I paint?" Lorne asks knowing there was no way the doctor would okay training.

"Yes, providing you sit and rest when you feel tried." Beckett nods as he set the files aside.

"I said I would love to see your paints and watch you paint," Ki says, earning herself one of Lorne's smiles.

"You'll need to come back every two days for a wound check and bandage change, these," Beckett says dangling a prescription bottle between his fingers, "Are painkillers, one every six to eight hours."

"Okay, every two days back here, those every six to eight hours, got you doc. I can show Ki the city in the meantime."

"What did I just say?" The Scotsman asked wondering if the major was being dense on purpose.

"Yes I heard." Lorne sighs.

"Oh you will also need a cane to help you around." Beckett informs him, earning an eye roll from Lorne.

"Fine, can I go now?"

"Yes when you've changed." Beckett nods but before he can finish Lorne was sliding from the bed to chance out of his scrubs and into his uniform. He watched silently as Ki took the pill bottle from his grasp and waited until Lorne joined her before they left.

"So where are we going?" Ki asks after they escape the infirmary.

"My quarters, I'll show you my paintings" Lorne replies as they continue down the corridor. Several twists and turns later, Lorne nodded to the door they were approaching, "Here we are."

The door opened with the wave of his hand and he motioned for Ki to head inside before he followed behind her.

"Oh, looks nice, kind of the same as mine," she comments

"Thanks, most of the quarters look the same." Lorne informs her as he seated himself down on his bed.

"Who's this?" Ki asks, pointing to a photo sitting on his desk.

"That is my family, my mom, sister and her kids."

"They look like a nice family."

"Thanks, what happened to your family Ki? You haven't mentioned them."

"I'm an only child, my mom is in prison and my dad was killed by the Wraith." Ki says easily though her voice ached with pain.

Lorne opened his arms and nodded to her, "Come here." Ki headed over to the bed and took a seat in the small space left of his body as he continued, "It must be tough, having to raise yourself," And when Ki nods he gave her a small smile, "But you can be happy now."

Ki allowed him to tug her down with him on the bed, snuggling into his side as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Several days later Ki arrives at Evan's door shortly after 1300 and waves her hand in front of the door sensor to alert the Major to her presence.

"Hold on one minute!" a voice calls from within before the doors slide open revealing Lorne. He gives her a half smile, "Hi."

"Hi, are you okay?" Ki asks making sure there wasn't some sort of setback.

"Fine, are you ready?" Lorne retorts with a smile.

"Not really." She answers looking less than thrilled.

"Why not?" Lorne asks raising a brow but Ki merely mumbles and shrugs, "Don't know."

"Worried about what people will say," Lorne guesses as he reaches out to tip her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I guess," Ki pauses for a moment before continuing, "I still feel like I got you into trouble."

"Well don't. I've spoken with Colonel Carter and everything's fine." He assures her.

"When did you do that?"

"A few weeks ago while I was still in the infirmary. I didn't want you to know." He explains.

"Okay. Are we going to eat because I'm hungry…" Ki says pushing away her fears.

"Come on then," Lorne puts his arm over her shoulder and they head to the mess hall.

Just as they enter the mess Lorne and Ki find themselves surrounded by a scene of pure chaos. It seemed as though most of the Expedition were crammed into the room. Lorne's eyes dart about to take in the crowd before he leans over to Ki, "Whoa its busy in here today, can you pick up a tray please Ki?"

She obliges and they join the line to get food. Shuffling along the line Ki glances at Lorne, "What do you want?"

"Oh um, a fruit salad, chicken mayo sandwich and a bottle of water please." Ki grabs two of the remaining fruit salads, a sandwich labelled cheese for herself and one labelled chicken/mayo for Evan before grabbing two bottles of water.

"Can I have a plate of fries please," Lorne asks the poor guy stuck on service duty before setting the plate on Ki's tray and making a bee-line for the desserts, "Finally chocolate cake."

Ki moves in and grabs two pieces of triple chocolate before nodding for Lorne to head to a quiet table. As she placed the tray down she glanced in Evan's direction, "So does this count as a date?"

"Yes." Lorne replies quietly, "Why?"

"Oh, well I was talking to Dr. Keller and she says that after each date people do different things."

"Oh like what?" Lorne asks as he fails to hide his smile.

"Like you don't know Evan!" Ki exclaims before she regains her composure, "Erm coffee, guy kisses girl, spending the night together that kind of stuff…"

"Oh, yes that normally happens after a few dates though." Lorne says earning himself a smile from Ki while she ate her fruit salad. Their conversation turns to idle chat while they ate their lunch until Lorne asks, "So what do think we should do after this?"

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." She finishes the last bite of her cake, "I was thinking of watching you paint."

"Oh, well I'll have to find a nice scene to paint, but I'm sure I can find one."

As the meal settles to an end, the pair clear their table and return to Lorne's room to gather his painting materials before jumping into a nearby transporters to one of the outer piers with a beautiful view of the central spire.

"Well, this is a view I haven't done yet," Lorne remarks, "But I think I'll do just the spire in detail."

"Okay, the rest of your paintings seemed to have a lot of detail in them," Ki observes.

"Yes and no," was his reply, earning himself a look and a frown from Ki before he continued, "Not everything gets captured, it depends on the sky, lights that are on and lots of other stuff."

Lorne sets up his easel and starts to sketch the spire as above the clouds start to gather, though missed by Ki, who is fully engrossed in Lorne's actions. Rain spots start pattering onto Lorne's canvass when suddenly the heavens open, Ki screams and runs for cover closely followed by Lorne, "Whoa I didn't expect that to happen!"

"Did you see the big fat black cloud?" Ki asks pushing her hair out of her face.

"What cloud?"

"The one that just soaked us silly," she replies making them both laugh.

"Well I need to get my painting things, going to help?" Lorne asks.

"Yes," she answers and they venture back out into the rain to collect the art supplies before heading to Lorne's quarters.

"Well that didn't quite go as planned…" he concludes.

"Nope, I need to go and change, I'm soaked," Ki nods.

"Me too, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, come to my room when you're changed." Ki invites which prompts Lorne lift his head slightly and grin cheekily, "You bet."


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Lorne and Ki are in Ki's quarters enjoying breakfast when the chime of the door interrupts them. Ki gets up to answer it, "Colonel Sheppard,"

Sheppard is leaning on the door jam in all his usual swagger, "Hi, am I disturbing you?"

"No not all, Evan and I were just having breakfast, please come in."

Sheppard enters and instantly spots his second in command seated on the bed wearing a t-shirt and shorts, "Major."

"Colonel, sorry for my appearance, if I'd known…" Lorne says but Sheppard just interrupts him.

"No it not a problem, my fault." He shifts uneasily, "It's actually good both of you are here. Colonel Carter is planning a senior staff dinner tomorrow and you and Ki are invited."

"Well thank you very much, we'd love to come. Is it formal?"

"No, its civilian clothing, informal first name basis." Sheppard answers.

"Brilliant, when and where?"

"1900, the main room off the mess hall."

"We'll see you there sir." Lorne says, earning himself a nod from his commanding officer before he left. "Well, that will be nice; you can get to know everyone else here."

"No it's disastrous!" Ki states, "I hate crowds AND I have nothing to wear! I'm also not sure whether I'm ready to have our relationship made public yet."

"Well I think everyone knows already, kind of hard not to keep a secret around here and women always need something to wear but you'll look great what ever you come in." Lorne says as he stands and places his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into him to hug her.

"So people already know?" she asks earning herself a nod from Lorne, "Oh okay, well I got you."

"Yes you did and we can show them that we're serious about being together." Lorne says as Ki looks him right in the eye.

"So this dinner will be date…number nine if I'm right…" Ki says.

"Yep it will be," Lorne nods as Ki lays her head on his chest. "I'm going finish breakfast and then head to the gym I need to start getting ready for activity duty again. I'll see you for dinner at mine?"

"Yes, have fun running no where," Ki says sarcastically.

The pair left her quarters a half hour later, Lorne heading to the gym while Ki made her way to Lieutenant Cadman's quarters.

"Hold on!" Laura calls from inside as the door opens and Dr. Beckett exits her room.

"Oh, hello Ki, how are you today?" a chipper sounding Beckett asks.

"Fine thank you, are you off to work?" Ki enquires.

"Yes, when are you starting today?"

"Oh, 1300, I have a half day today," Ki says and Beckett smiles.

"Well I'd better be off," he gives her a slight nod before leaving.

"Ki, hi, what brings you here?" Cadman asks as she comes to the door, "Come in."

"Thank you, I hope I wasn't disturbing you…"

"Oh no, I've been trying to get Carson out of here for the past hour, he's now late for work," Cadman says making both of them laugh.

"Well Colonel Sheppard has invited Evan and I to a dinner tomorrow evening and I am not sure what is an appropriate outfit to wear," Ki asks tentatively.

"Well, good news, Carson and I have been invited and you have come to the right place for fashion advice." Cadman motions for Ki to sit down, "Now luckily you look about the same size as me, so you can borrow some of my clothes for the evening if you like."

"Oh thank you," Ki sighs as Cadman opens her closet and starts rummaging through, a short while later she produces a pair of black crop trousers, medium blue t-shirt and a lilac dress. "Right, I've had these for ages and only worn them once, you're welcome to have them."

"What? To keep?" asks a stunned Ki.

"Yes to keep, I have no use for them and I've got a feeling you have. If you ever go to Earth you can wear these while you're there." Cadman smiles, "How are you settling in?"

"Fine thanks, I'm still nervous of people and what they think of me." She pauses and chews her lip before continuing, "I still feel like I got Evan into trouble back on my planet."

"Oh I see," Cadman sits on the bed next to Ki, "Well what matters is what the Major thinks of you and if you two are happy, then that is all that matters."

"I guess…"

"So how many dates have you two been on?"

"Oh, you know then?" Ki asks and Cadman nods, "Dinner tomorrow will be nine, but we have had loads of different meals together in each other's quarters, done things together…"

"Like?" Cadman enquires with a slight smile.

"I watch him paint, we do archery together, play computer games," Ki says, "How long have you and Dr. Beckett been seeing each other?"

"Oh over a year, so this will be date number…" she pauses for a moment, "Something nearing three figures, we've considered swapping our single quarters for shared."

"That will be nice for you, what if you work at different times, won't you wake each other up?"

"Well we could always keep one of the rooms, for times when that happens," Cadman says as she gets up, "Would you like to try them on?"

"Okay." Ki tries on the dress first, "Well what do think?"

"Very nice, it suits you," Cadman says as Ki twirls round.

"It feels great." Ki finishes trying on the clothes that Cadman had laid out on her bed. "Are you sure I can keep these?"

"Yes positive, how about you come over here before the meal and I can help you get ready, then the boys can pick us up from here?"

"Sounds great, thanks Laura." Ki beams from ear to ear they say their goodbyes.

At 1815 Ki found herself in Cadman's quarters, chatting with the strawberry blonde as they both awaited their dates. Ki was taking the opportunity to pick Laura's brain a bit, "So on Earth, many women spend hours getting ready to go out to parties just to impress men?"

"You got it. We do it for a lot of reasons, to find a man, to have a good time or sometimes to make an ex jealous."

"Oh, that's cruel," Ki frowns.

"No, women do it all the time. What time are the guys coming?" Cadman asks.

"Um, 1850 I think,"

"Right plenty of time, have you decided what you're wearing?"

"I think I'll go with the skirt and top. I like the colours."

"Good choice, I'm going for the black trousers and the sparkly top,"

Meanwhile in Lorne's quarters Evan was taking the time to change from his uniform into a smart pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Taking a quick moment to brush his hair right before the door chimed. "Come in," he calls and the door opens to reveal Beckett and Sheppard.

"Nearly ready Major?" Sheppard asks, taking the chance to peer around the room.

"Almost," Lorne sits down on the bed to put his shoes on, "Okay, now I'm ready." The three men left the quarters and headed towards the lieutenant's, "So Sir why are you coming?"

"He doesn't want to arrive by himself," Beckett jumps in with a grin before Sheppard can answer.

"I thought that was a ladies excuse," Lorne said prompting them to laugh, "Ooh we're a bit early,"

"I'm sure they'll be ready," Sheppard states before waving his hand over the door sensor.

"You're early," Cadman says looking more than a little annoyed after opening her door.

"Better early than late," Sheppard offers in response.

"Right, well we're ready," Cadman says as she straightens her top.

"Where's Ki?" Lorne asks peering into the room just as Ki appeared from around a corner, "Oh wow, you look fantastic…"

"It's nothing special," Ki says quietly.

"It probably because we haven't seen you out of your uniform." Sheppard says before nodding, "But I go with Lorne's statement, wow."

"Right, well are we going?" Beckett asks as he offers his arm to Cadman, who takes it before they head off down the hall with Sheppard at their heels.

"Ready?" Evan asks earning himself a nod from Ki before she took his offered arm just as Cadman had Beckett's.

When the small group arrive in the mess they're greeted by Sam Carter; "Hi," she smiles happily "Go on in, I'll be in, in a minute."

"Thank you Colonel," Carson smiles as they enter the room that had been decorated with banners and streamers. In the centre stood a large round table laid out for ten with several candles around a flower centrepiece and nearby was another table laid out with several bottles of varying alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks.

Teyla, Ronon and Jennifer stood talking over by the door to the balcony, the darker skinned woman grinned at the sight of the new arrivals, "Colonel, it's nice to see you."

"You too, you're looking great tonight." John comments.

"Thank you," Teyla says as Rodney and Sam enter the room.

"Everybody welcome and thank you for coming. The last few months have been tough with Michael on the loose and creating a new super soldier; I felt we all deserved a night off. So tonight we're on a first name basis and ranks were left at the door, so please enjoy yourselves."

Immediately everyone headed to the drink table to help themselves. Waiting until everyone had a drink, Rodney cleared his throat, "Okay may I have everyone's attention!"

"What?" John asks eyeing his blue-eyed friend.

"Table seating arrangements," Rodney replies making Ki cling onto Evan. The astrophysicist stood behind the nearest chair and began pointing at chairs clockwise around the table, "Sam, John, Ki, Evan, Jennifer, Ronon, Laura, Carson and Teyla."

After Rodney finished everyone stepped forward to take their seats. Carson glanced at his Canadian friend with a smile, "Rodney, I hope there won't be a repeat of what happened last time I shared a dinner table with you."

Laura laughed and Rodney looked highly offended, "No there won't be."

"Well to be fair that was my fault," Laura says with a grin still on her face and laughter ready to bubble out of her lips, "But it was so funny!"

Everyone settles down into their own conversations when the first course arrives. "Oh brilliant salad," John sighs, as everyone turns to look at Sam who stood.

"A small toast to Atlantis and our continued success," Sam says raising her glass.

"To Atlantis!" everyone says.

The rest of the evening goes on without a hitch. The main course of corn on the cob, boiled potatoes and BBQ chicken was well received but then so was the dessert choice of cheese and biscuits or ice cream. As time grows later the group slowly beings to break apart, everyone heading in their separate directions.

Evan and Ki walk together to her quarters, unbeknownst to them that Bates is following from a slight distance behind them.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Ki asks as they near her door.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Evan answers.

"Well will you at least stay for a while?" Ki opens the door walks in, glancing over her shoulder at him. Evan approaches her slowly, the door closing behind him. For a brief moment Bates finds himself able to peer inside to see Lorne standing behind Ki.

"Are you sure?" Lorne whispers against her ear.

"Yes I am, will you stay with me tonight?" She asks before turning around and putting her arms around his shoulders. With a small grin he lifted her up into his arms and headed for the bed.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks Lorne is returned to full active duty, splitting his time between work and spending the rest of his time with Ki, though unbeknownst to either of them that they'd had a tail by the name of Bates following them on several dates as well as watching them around the city.

Lorne heads to the infirmary with a spring in his step, happy to once again to be up and moving on his own. He nods in Beckett's direction when he spotted the Scot, "Hey Doc!"

"Major, what can I do for you? Is anyone injured?" Carson asks nearly automatically given the constant action within the city.

"Oh no, no one's hurt, I just came to ask a favour…"

"Oh well, in that case I will certainly try." Beckett smiles, giving Lorne his full attention.

"Well, I want to take Ki on a picnic slash camping trip, but I want it to be a surprise," Lorne says, his voice kept low.

"So…just take her in a jumper with everything you need." Carson said with a slight frown.

"Yeah all good, but I want to have everything set up before she arrives, so I was hoping to go in the morning set everything up and get you to bring her over in the afternoon." Evan explains.

"Well providing Colonel Carter agrees, I'll be glad to help. But does this mean I have to give my best new nurse two days off?" Beckett asked with a small smirk.

"Yes please," Evan grinned, "Thanks Doc, I'll let you know what Colonel Carter decides."

Lorne heads out of the infirmary quickly, heading towards the command centre to talk to Carter. He pauses in front of her door, waiting for her to invite him inside, "Whoa Major where's the fire?"

"Sorry ma'am, I was just coming to ask if I could have a jumper and take two days leave…"

"May I ask why Major?" The blonde CO asks.

"Well ma'am, I would like to take Ki on a picnic and an overnight camping trip on the mainland,"

"Well I don't see a problem, when would you like to go?" She asks as she perched herself atop her desk.

"Tomorrow. And one more thing, I would like Dr. Beckett to bring Ki over in the afternoon, it's a surprise."

"Oh right. A romantic surprise," Sam nodded watching Lorne nod himself and a child's gleeful smile cross his face, "I don't see a problem with that either. Have fun I'll see you back here in two days Major."

"Thanks ma'am." Lorne walks briskly out of her office and heads towards the jumper bay where he's stock piled is a large group of bags just outside jumper four.

"Major, what is all this junk?" McKay cries.

"Well, tent, sleeping bags, art supplies, food, blankets…"

"Okay what for?" The Canadian demands.

"None of your business. I'm taking jumper four out tomorrow, so don't use it or move my stuff." Lorne warns the prickly man.

"Okay, I won't…" McKay stutters, surprised that the major would lose his temper over something like this before watching Lorne starting to put the supplies into the back of jumper; he then does a sweep of the jumper bay, something had been making McKay nervous, but finding nothing just shrugs the feeling off.

The next Lorne sets off early in the jumper towards the main land, he lands in a small clearing near to the beach, where he begins to pitch the tent and set up camp.

At Ki's quarters there is a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Beckett enters the room, sparking Ki's attention, "Hi, what can I do for you? I'm not due to start work for two hours yet,"

"That's why I'm here," he says.

"Oh - do you need me start early? It's not a problem." Ki asks, looking flustered.

"No, no Major Lorne asked me to give you this and to give you two days off," he hands her an envelope that she rips it open and reads:

_My dearest Ki,_

_I request your company on the mainland for a day of painting, camping and feasting. _

_Please pack an overnight bag with warm clothes. Dr. Beckett will then bring you across to the mainland to join me_.

_Forever yours,_

_Evan_

"Oh wow," she gasps, "When do we leave?"

"Now, once you've packed." Carson says as he stands by to watch Ki rush round her room, finding a pair of jeans, thick jumper and various other items of clothes and shoves them into a bag.

"Right ready, take me to him." She says making them both laugh and Beckett leads the way to the jumper bay where they board jumper two.

After a half and hour trip, Beckett lands his jumper next to Lorne's in the clearing, opening the hatch once the ship was safely tucked onto the ground.

"Hey Ki," calls Lorne.

"Hi yourself," she replies "Why all the secrecy?"

"Can I be secretive?"

"No, well occasionally…" she says craftily as she hugs him.

"Doc, thanks for bringing her."

"Och that's not a problem, anything for love," he states from the pilots' seat.

"Well at least stay for lunch?" offers Lorne.

"Oh I couldn't…"

"No it's fine, we'd enjoy your company," requests Ki.

"Oh well if you insist!" he gets up and they move towards the camp fire, "You cheated Major!"

"Well a little, so it's a primus stove instead of a proper wood one," Lorne argues.

"It's perfect," whispers Ki, they settle down for lunch, after sometime they start talking.

"You know on second thought I better be heading back, Col. Carter isn't expecting me gone for very long…"

"Well if you're sure Doc?" Lorne shrugs. "Well thank you for bringing Ki and we'll see you when we get back."

"Not a problem, just don't make her late for her shift Major," Beckett warns sternly.

"No sir, I won't," Lorne answers as Beckett boards his jumper and leaves them in peace.

"He's great," Ki comments.

"Yeah, he's a decent guy, had a lot to deal with that being a clone business, good at heart." Lorne enters the jumper, "Ready to go for a swim?"

"Swim?" says Ki, "Where?"

"There's a beach and an ocean a couple of minutes walk away," Lorne says.

"Well I thought you were going to paint?"

"Yep the sunset but we can still swim first." They pick up Lorne's painting equipment and head towards the beach.

Later Ki is sitting on Lorne's lap with a canvas depicting the already setting sun with its glorious colours shining out across the ocean gently glowing on their faces, the wind gently blows Ki's hair. "Wow," she sighs and Lorne smiles as he puts the final touches to the canvas.

"There finished." Ki looks from the canvas to the sky and back.

"Perfect," Ki says, leaning back into him "Just like the afternoon we've had."

"Well I think it's time we went back and cooked dinner."

"Is that another surprise?" Ki stands up and stretches as Lorne starts to clear up.

"No its just pasta, come on you look cold." he embraces her from behind, noticing Ki feels cold to the touch.

"I'm fine, just hungry,"

Lorne hurriedly packs up the rest of his things. "Come on,"

He holds out his hand, she takes it and they walk towards the tree line and the path back to the jumper. When they arrive back Lorne dumps his things in the jumper and brings out a blanket, which he wraps around Ki who is sitting on the mat next to the primus, which he lights. He re-enters the jumper and brings out a picnic cooler and a bag from which he produces two saucepans, dried pasta and tub with tomato sauce.

"Oh tuna as well," Ki observes.

"Yep, just makes it nicer I think." Lorne fills one with water and places it on one of the gas rings.

"I'll get changed while you cook dinner," Ki heads into the jumper emerging several minutes later in jeans, jumper and trainers, the water in the sauce pan is starting to bubble, Ki notices the tent wobble and then Lorne's head pops out, she giggles.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, what are you doing in there?"

"Just setting up the bed with extra blankets, is the water boiling?" he asks.

"Just about." He fully emerges from the tent walks to the stove and tips the pasta into the water and stirs the sauce, "How long?"

"About ten minutes." Lorne lays out two bowls, forks and spoons on a tray while Ki sits down she, breathing heavily. "Anything up?"

"No I like the outdoors, it smells nice and refreshing."


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Lorne and his team are off world on M7B-200, leaving Ki in the infirmary with Beckett and Keller, nearing the end of her shift.

"Well Ki, I think that's it for today." yawns Carson.

"Are you sure?" Ki asks from her desk.

"Ey, you can go, thank you for your help today."

"Your welcome I'll see you tomorrow, bye Dr. Keller" calls Ki as she gets up, she walks down the corridor and into the open transporter.

Beaming to the main living quarters, she exits and proceeds up the corridor. She frowns, finding it is dim and carrying an eerie feel, making her look over her shoulder but there is no one there. Instinctively she speeds up and quickly opens the door and enters to a sea of chaos, she gasps in horror. All of her belongings, not that she had many, were spread all over the floor, drawers half open with clothes dangling out, the bed a complete mess.

"Cadman, come in please…" calls a panicky Ki over the radio.

"Go ahead Ki," responds Cadman calmly.

"Can you come to my quarters please – urgently…" her voice shaky.

"Yes of course, I'll be there in two minutes" A few minutes later there is a knock at the door which makes Ki jump, "Ki, its Laura!"

"Come in," she calls; Cadman enters the room and looks around in a state confusion.

"Ki what happened?" Ki peers up at Cadman from the corner that she sat in shaking her head, the strawberry blonde goes to her, "Come on, you're not staying here tonight." Encouraging Ki to stand up she continued speaking, "When we get to my quarters we'll call Col. Carter and tell her what happened."

Ki looks numb and just nods, but just before they leave Ki suddenly stops and runs to the dresser, she rummages through the top draw where she pulls out a small case. "Phew it's still here," she sighs.

"What's that?" asks Cadman as Ki rejoins here.

"A necklace that Evan brought me" Ki then allows herself to be walked back to Cadman's. Cadman settles Ki down in the chair next to the window and radio's Carter. A knock at the door a few minutes later reveals Carter and Sheppard.

"What happened Lt?" requests Sheppard.

"Don't know sir, I just got a call from Ki and when I arrived at her quarters they had been ransacked" answers Cadman, Carter walks over to Ki.

"Ki" she calls gently, she looks up, Carter starts talking to Ki.

"Do you know if anything's missing?"

"I don't know sir, she was concerned about the necklace she has in her hands, Major Lorne gave it to her."

"No! Don't do that, Evan's busy" shouts Ki.

"But he'll want to know, he'll want to be here to help you" Carter tries to reason.

"No, he's busy, don't disturb him!" she protests knowing his work is important, Carter backs away.

"Don't worry we'll find the person who did this, let's go and check the security logs. Is it okay if she stays with you tonight Cadman?" enquires the Col.

"Yes ma'am, I'll help clean up your quarters tomorrow as well Ki."

"Thanks Laura" replies Ki weakly, Sheppard and Carter leave.

"Right let's get you settled, I'm afraid it will be a sleeping bag on the floor tonight" says Cadman rummaging in her cupboard.

"That's fine I'm used to it with Evan." She fiddles with the case containing the necklace, Cadman appears holding a bag, she unfolds the sleeping bag, Ki slips from the chair to the floor "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, what are friends for" both ladies smile and Ki gets into the sleeping bag her face suddenly looking pale and exhausted.

The next morning after breakfast Cadman and Ki head to Ki's quarters.

"Right let's start from the door into the room, once everything is away where it's supposed to be you can see if anything is missing or broken" Ki nods. After a few hours the room looks like it used to.

"What a mess that was" comments Ki.

"Anything missing?" asks Cadman.

"Strangely enough no it's all here."

"That's great, when's the Major due back?"

"This afternoon 14.00 I think, I'll properly stay with Evan tonight" suggests Ki.

"Properly best, let you settle down after the shock, right I'll tell Col Carter that nothing's missing. Are you going to work?"

"Yes I've got nothing else to do and Dr Beckett was expecting me in 3 hours ago" exclaims Ki looking at the time.

"I'm sure Carson won't mind and anyway I'm sure Col Carter told him you'd be late."

"I suppose" she pauses "Thanks again Laura."

"No problem, I'll see you later" both women leave and head in separate directions.

14.00 The gate activates and Major Lorne's team appears.

"Major, good mission?" enquires Carter as she comes down the stairs.

"Fine ma'am, the planet's a potential alpha site or refugee site" he responds, Carter's face looks concerned. "Anything I should know ma'am" Carter pulls him to the side.

"Ki's quarters where broken into yesterday."

"Yesterday, why didn't you tell me, is she okay?" he voice grave and concerned.

"I didn't tell you because Ki didn't want me to, but yes she is fine, bit shaken, she stayed with Lt Cadman last night."

"Who broke in?" Carter looks away "Ma'am!" he hisses.

"Bates."

"Great another incident like he did with Teyla, I remember Col Sheppard telling me how Bates' didn't trust Teyla!" he storms off.

"Didn't go so well" comments Sheppard from behind.

"No" Carter shakes her head "I was hoping it would though."

"Well give him time" she walks back to her office.

Lorne arrives at the infirmary.

"Major, what can I do for you?" asks Beckett.

"Ki, where is she?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"In the stock room" Lorne marches off and enters the room.

"Ki" he calls softly.

"Evan!" she cries, she turns round and hugs him.

"God you should have let Col Carter tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you!" she sobs.

"Well I can see that there is no point in keeping you here today Ki" says Beckett.

"Doc?" Lorne looks confused.

"Col Carter told me and I guessed by Ki's mood when she came in that it's really shaken her. Go on, have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks doc" replies Lorne.

"Major Lorne" calls Carter across the radio.

"Go ahead ma'am."

"Please can I see you and Ki in my office?"

"Yes ma'am we're on our way" Lorne sighs "thanks again doc" they leave.

They enter Carter's office with Sheppard, Ronon and Bates already there, Ki stands nervously behind Lorne.

"Right as all the parties are now present" says Carter firmly "Sgt Bates."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you enter Ki's quarter's yesterday?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am I did."

"Have you been following her?" poses Sheppard.

"Yes sir, she can't be trusted. Why was she arrested on her planet, there must have been a reason" Lorne sees red rushes forwards and shoves Bates against the wall.

"Why you little…."

"Major!" cries Carter.

"You upset her! Made her feel violated!" screams Lorne, his normal calm military exterior fell away, his girl could have been injured by this poor excuse for a human being.

"Major, let him go" orders Sheppard.

"No, not until he apologies and leaves Ki alone" Lorne stares at Bates right in the eyes with a look of pure anger.

"He will, please trust me I'm just as unhappy as you are Major" Carter says calmly "Please let him go" Lorne releases his grip and goes back to Ki who is standing in the corner physical shaking.

"Sgt" he stands to attention "You are not to follow Ki, you are not to enter her quarters and you are not to use your men to any of those ends, is that understood?" explains Carter.

"Yes ma'am."

"Is everyone happy?" everyone nods expect Lorne "Major, do we have a problem?"

"No ma'am" he turns on his heals and leaves Ki runs after him.

"John, go and check on him please" Sheppard nods and goes after Lorne and Ki.

"Lorne wait up!" he calls.

"Why sir, a slap on the wrist that's all he's got" he retorts angrily.

"I know it sucks, I'll make sure security is aware of the new arrangements" Sheppard calmly informs.

"If it was a member of expedition Cadman or Beckett there'd be more done or even if we where on Earth!"

" Evan" whispers Ki wrapping her arms around his "please I just want to eat and go to bed."

"Okay" he says softly to her, Lorne scowls at Sheppard and heads to the quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days start out tense but soon relax, Lorne walks with Ki to and from work, Ki also attaches herself to a small group of nurses when they have lunch, so that she is not by herself. Eventually she starts to brave short trips on her own, Ki is on her way to Lorne's quarters for the evening having had dinner with Cadman and a few of the other female personnel as she rounds a corner she bumps into 2 security officers, they block her way.

"Excuse me please" she asks politely.

"And where are you off to?" calls a voice gruffly from behind Ki turns rounds.

"Sgt Bates, you do realise that you are in breach of Col Carter's orders?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Why is that any of your business Sgt?" she retorts.

"WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO!" he bellows Ki is very taken aback.

"To see Major Lorne, if you must know" she raises her hand and taps her radio "Evan, come in please!" she cries down the radio, Bates lunges forwards and hits Ki around the face with the back of his hand, Ki flies backwards and hits the floor.

"Ki"… "Ki are you there?" calls Lorne over the radio that is now on the floor.

"Stupid women" cries Bates, Ki tries to get up but collapses back down onto the floor.

In the control room Lorne's face is contorted with concern, Col Carter passes behind him.

"Major" she enquires.

"Ki just radioed in, but now it's dead" Lorne looks to Carter and she frowns.

"Considering what has happened I think we'll air on the side of caution, do you know where she is?"

"No she didn't say, she may be with Cadman, in her quarters or mine" Ronon, Sheppard and Rodney arrive.

"Rodney can you scan Cadman, Lorne's and Ki' quarters" Rodney does as requested.

"Nothing" he states after a few minutes.

"Damn!" cries Lorne's banging his hands on the console.

"Okay, Sheppard get search teams going, we need to find Ki" Sheppard nods and moves out with Ronon, Lorne also leaves, he rushes to his quarters and collects his utility belt from his vest complete with side arm. He then starts to walk towards Ki's quarters; he rounds a corner into Bates and 2 of his security officers.

"Sgt, what's going on?" Bates picks up Ki by her hair she screams in pain, he removes his combat knife from his belt and holds it to her neck, Lorne aims his gun at Bates "Let her go!" he orders, Bate's tightens his grip causing Ki to gasp "Col Sheppard, Major Lorne, I'm in section 28 main living quarters, I've found Ki, Sgt Bates has her."

"We're on our way Major" radios Sheppard, minutes later running foot steps are heard and Sheppard and Carter round the corner, Ronon positions himself above the scene he sets his weapon to stun and takes aim at Bates.

"Sgt, I'm ordering you to let her go" says Carter.

"No ma'am aliens are not to be trusted" Sheppard raises a Wraith stunner.

"Last chance Sgt" orders Sheppard, Bates starts to lower the knife, he pauses then suddenly swipes Ki across her stomach he lets go of her hair and she falls to the ground, Ronon takes his opportunity and shoots Bates. Lorne rushes forwards to Ki.

"It's okay, I've got you" Lorne kneels down, Ki gasps for breath "shhh" he picks her up in his arms. Sheppard secures Bate's weapon.

"Arh it hurts" she cries.

"I know I'm sorry you're safe now" he starts to walk away, with Ki in his arms.

"Major" calls Sheppard "Where are you going?"

"Infirmary" shouts Lorne angrily.

"Wait for Dr Beckett" asks Carter.

Lorne arrives at the infirmary where Beckett and his team are ready and waiting.

"What the …" Lorne trails off.

"Col Sheppard called ahead, what do we have?"

"Ki, Bates stabbed her" Beckett motions to the bed Lorne places her down gently, even though it still causes Ki to whimper in pain.

"Don't worry son she's in good hands" Lorne remains by Ki's side holding her hand.

"Oh Ki I'm so sorry" his eyes are welling as he kisses her hand.

"What for?" she whispers.

"For not being there."

"You can't be every where."

"Ki, I need to know do you hit your head?" asks Beckett.

"I think so I don't really remember" she closes her eyes.

"Okay, don't worry. I won't sedate you if there is a possibility of a head injury. Now I'm just going to look at your wound okay" Ki nods and turns her head to Lorne away from Beckett, who is carefully cutting away Ki's t-shirt. He then cleans around the wound and injects her skin in several places, Ki flinches.

"What was that Doc?" enquires Lorne.

"Local anaesthetic, it will numb the area around the wound, it will take a few minutes to work" Beckett then takes Ki's arm and places an IV catheter to which a nurse connects a bag of fluids to, whilst Beckett disappears. He returns a few minutes later wearing scrubs and a pair of gloves.

"Right you may still some discomfort as I clean and stitch your wound but if it hurts let me know" again Ki nods, Beckett sets to work being assisted by Dr Keller. About 20 minutes later out of the corner of his eye Beckett notes Sheppard, Carter, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney enter; Beckett speaks to Lorne, removes his gloves and walks over to the group leaving Keller and a nurse to finish with Ki.

"Beckett" enquires Sheppard.

"She'll be fine Col, it is a superficial wound, not very deep but it will take a few weeks to heal."

"How's the Major?" asks Carter.

"Not great as you would expect, he's tense, worried, angry" Carter nods and walks over to Lorne, Keller and the nurse leave.

"Major" she broaches quietly.

"Ma'am" he replies shortly, Ki's head turns away from Lorne and Carter.

"We've arrested Bates, he's in the brig."

"Where he should have been in the first place!" Carter sighs knowing full well that he is right and that it is partly her fault that Ki got injured.

"I know I'm sorry this happened, there will be security outside the door."

"She could have been killed" retorts Lorne.

"Evan" says Ki weakly.

"Yes" he places a hand on her head.

"It's not the Col's fault, Bates didn't follow orders."

"But more could AND should have been done and you wouldn't be here now." Lorne looks to Carter and back to Ki

"I'll you get some rest" Carter leaves them and returns to the group by the door "How long will she be kept in for Carson?"

"At least tonight, hopefully all of tomorrow if I can persuade the Major" Carter nods absent minded.

"John can I borrow you please" Carter and Sheppard leave and Beckett turns his attention back to his patient.

"Can I take her home Doc?" asks Lorne anxiously.

"No, I'd like to keep you in tonight and tomorrow at least" Beckett looks at Ki and shots a stern glance at Lorne "You can stay for a while longer Major, but then Ki really does need to get some rest."

"My super hero" says Ki quietly "Would you mind changing hands, this ones getting a bit hot" they laugh causing Ki to groan "Aw don't laugh it hurts" Lorne moves from Ki's left side to her right hand side.

"Well you said something funny."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:- Okay I forgot to include this earlier but never mind. I don't Own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's characters, but Ki is mine!

In the main living quarters Sheppard, Carter, Cadman and Ronon stand outside a room.

"So what's your plan Col?" poses Sheppard.

"Ki and Lorne, they seem very serious in their relationship" everyone nods "spending lots of time together, and nights."

"Yes ma'am" confirms Cadman "I am curious as to what you are thinking" adding to Shepard's words

"I think after everything that has happened they deserve quarters together." Puts forward Carter

"Oh right you mean double bed, large room, like me and Carson" exudes Cadman.

"Yes I think it is only fair. I would like their personal effects moved in before Ki comes out of the infirmary tomorrow, so Cadman with me to do Ki's room Sheppard, Ronon Lorne's quarters" everyone nods.

"So which room have you selected for them?" asks Ronon.

"The one behind me" Carter opens the door, the room has a double bed a balcony over looking a pier of the city with good views of the ocean.

"Great view for Lorne to paint" offers Sheppard knowing his 2IC will relish the views "What do I tell Lorne?" he pauses "Anything in return for this?"

"Oh" Carter thinks "Tell him, show him the room I don't want them to have to ask for this. As for "in return" no, just a good will gesture"

"Well at least Cadman's only up the corridor" points out Sheppard.

"Yes part of the reason for this one, Ki seems to really get on with you Lt; hopefully Ki will like it better being near a friend." Cadman nods

It is late and Major Lorne is heading towards his quarters, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he opens his door and comes face to face with Col Sheppard.

"Sir?" Lorne looks tried and confused "Are you spying on me as well?"

"No not at all Major" Sheppard pauses "these aren't your quarters any more."

"They were this morning" argues Lorne.

"Come with me" He walks Lorne back towards the transporter past it 300m down the corridor and opens the door.

"These are your new quarters!" announces Sheppard; they walk in Lorne looking gob smacked "Double bed, balcony with some great views, you can watch the sunset every night."

"You've moved some of my things?" comments Lorne as he looks round.

"Yes the rest will be moved tomorrow and Ki's as well. Col Carter didn't think you should have to ask for shared quarters."

"Do I have to do anything in return?"

"Evan?" Sheppard looks at him slightly confused.

"Like not pressing charges against Bates."

"Nope, this is just a goodwill jester and coupled with the fact that you two spend a lot of time together she thought it would make life easier" Lorne sits on the bed his face drained.

"Thank you sir."

"It's not me you need to thank, get some rest you like hell" Sheppard smiles at him then leaves, Lorne lays on the bed and drifts to sleep.

The next morning Ki awakes to find Lorne sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey, morning sleepy" Lorne gets up and leans on the bed "How you doing?"

"Fine thanks" she rubs her eyes, Beckett enters the infirmary.

"Hey doc, can I take her home?"

"Let's see how she feels this afternoon" suggests Beckett.

"Okay doc" agrees Lorne disparagingly "Right I need to be in the control room, but I brought you this" he produces a Nintendo DS "At least you won't be bored."

"True" says Ki as she takes the games console "I'll see you later."

"No earlier than 16.00 major" orders Beckett.

"Right 16.00 I'll be here."

Lorne waits anxiously in the control room looking at his watch every few minutes.

"Hey stop doing that?" moans Rodney.

"Stop what McKay?" growls Lorne.

"Jumping from foot to foot and looking at your watch, it's off putting!"

"Well when your girlfriend is lying in the infirmary in pain then you can join me!"

"I'm sure she is in good hands with Carson, what time are you going?"

"16.00" he looks at his watch "that's another 45 minutes, why does time go so slowly!"

"Would you like the full physics answer to that?" asks McKay sarcastically.

"No I wouldn't" snarls Lorne.

"Well why don't you go down there now instead of annoying me!" shouts McKay.

"I can't Dr Beckett ordered me to stay away till 16.00" retorts Lorne.

"Well I'm sure he won't mind safe in the knowing that I've got my sanity"

"Oh you want to be bet on that!"

"Will you both shut up!" cries Carter from her office "None of us can work with you two having a shouting contest" she marches into the control room "Now major, go to the infirmary if Beckett asks I sent you."

"Thank you ma'am" he replies reservedly Rodney sneers.

"As for you Rodney! Go and sit in your lab you're annoying the hell out of me."

"But what did I do" he protests "This is your fault major!"

"Both of you go!" yells Carter pointing to the stairs, once out of Carter's sight Lorne makes a run for the infirmary, he as rounds the final corner he walks to catch his breath with he does with ease, he thinks to himself "I'm in great shape". As he enters he notices Ki dozing.

"Hey doc" greets Lorne as he walks over to Beckett's desk.

"Major I told you 16.00" he face looks annoyed at the early intrusion.

"Well Col Carter let me come earlier, McKay and me where arguing in the control room" he pauses "we kind of annoyed her a bit."

"Oh I see, Rodney has that effect on people."

"So can I take her home now?" he pleads.

"Yes I don't see why not, but it is under the condition that if she is in discomfort OR her condition deteriorates that you bring her back her immediately."

"Okay doc" Beckett nods, stands up and walks over to Ki closely followed by Lorne, he leans over and kisses Ki on the forehead, she stirs.

"Hello again sleepy."

"Hey yourself."

"Beckett says I can take you home."

"It is against my better judgement and it comes with condition's."

"Yes pain or she gets worse I know doc" Ki smiles and puts a hand on his face "But I have a surprise for you."

"Before that, you'll need these" Beckett hands Lorne a bag "Painkillers and antibiotics for Ki, one every 6 hours and back in 2 days for a check up please Major" Lorne nods, hands the bag to Ki and scoops her up.

"Save you walking."

"Kill your back more like" she wraps her arms around his neck and he carries her out of the infirmary "So what's the surprise?"

"You'll see" they enter the transport to the main living quarters where Lorne turns right, when he reaches the door he says to Ki "Close your eyes" she obliges and he opens the door walks to the bed lays her down and sits on the other side "Open them" he whispers into her ear she opens her eyes and gasps.

"Wow its lovely" she looks around the room and tries to take everything in.

"Yep our new quarters, courtesy of Col Carter."

"This is brilliant, it's bigger."

"Bigger bed, so no sleeping on the floor or squishing up."

"So did you ask her for shared quarters?" Ki enquires.

"No, when I got back to my old quarters last night Col Sheppard was there and he told me that Col Carter felt that after everything that had happened we shouldn't have to ask."

"Oh okay."

"Col Sheppard, Col Carter, Lt Cadman and Ronon moved our things in today."

"That's a nice bonus."

"Another one is the balcony, it's got some great views not only to look at but paint as well."

"Trust you, at least you'll be happy" she smiles at him, he joins her on the bed.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, keep a look out for the continuation "When it hits home" when our beloved Major has more to deal with.


End file.
